815 Adaptación
by Aoi-Malfoy Black
Summary: —... Él no sabe nada acerca del 815. —Declaró Ron con incredulidad. ¿Qué persona que estudia para ser policía no sabe nada acerca del prisionero 815? [Esta es una adaptación de la historia original, la cual pertenece a BrokenMirror.] Este es un fanfic Slash AU Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba lloviendo sobre el coche aparcado fuera de lo que sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo a partir de ahora. Mantuvieron sus abrigos bien cerrados cuando bajaron del auto. La lluvia salpicó desde el suelo, mojando sus pantalones y zapatos. Encorvados corrieron cinco pasos a la puerta, estaban listos para abrirla, una campana sonó sobre sus cabezas. Quienes se reunieron con ellos cuando ya habían atravesado la puerta eran dos agentes de policía, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre parecía bastante agradable, como un abuelo con cabello y barba plateada. La mujer parecía estricta, también más joven, y la forma en que miró a los nuevos trabajadores fue un poco aterradora.

Los recién llegados se estremecieron, tanto por el frío como por el recibimiento. Miraron alrededor de la entrada del salón y sacudieron el agua de sus ropas y cabellos. Varios murmullos de emoción comenzaron cuando alguien señaló los uniformes que estaban tendidos en una mesa del rincón.

Los murmullos no terminaron hasta que la mujer aplaudió rápidamente tres veces. Instantáneamente cinco pares de ojos pusieron su atención sobre ella.

— _Bienvenidos, oficiales._

Más murmullos comenzaron, pero una tos severa los silenció de inmediato. El más joven contuvo una sonrisa mientras le daba un codazo al que estaba a su lado.

— _Ella suena a problemas._ —Susurró y asintió con la cabeza hacia la mujer.

El otro apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que la mujer fijara su atención a donde provenía el susurro. Se dirigió hacia él, los otros cuatro jadearon y retrocedieron instintivamente.

Se detuvo ante el joven y apuntó con su garrote negro hacia su barbilla.

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre, oficial?_

Tragó saliva. — _Potter, señora... Mhm... Harry._

El hombre al que había dado el codazo se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Estaba aliviado de no tener a esa aterradora mujer preguntando por su nombre.

— _Oficial Potter._ —Dijo y bajó su garrote.— _Su trabajo de este día será limpiar las celdas del tercer piso._

Los otros cuatro sonrieron y el policía viejo negó con su cabeza, sonriendo.

Esta era, aparentemente, la conducta normal de la oficial.

Harry apretó los dientes, pero asintió. Todos ellos aprendieron que no debían meterse con aquella mujer.

— _Ahora..._ —Dijo ella dándose la vuelta para ubicarse de nuevo al lado del oficial con cabello plateado.— _Si no tenemos ninguna interrupción más,tal vez ustedes tengan la oportunidad de hacer algo productivo el día de hoy._

Harry se ruborizó.

— _Yo soy la oficial McGonagall y este es el oficial Dumbledore. Nuestros primeros nombres no importan. Aquí sólo usamos los apellidos. Su trabajo será seguir nuestras órdenes y mantener a los prisioneros felices._

— _¿Por qué queremos hacerlos felices?_ —Murmuró el chico llamado Harry a su compañero de al lado.

La oficial McGonagall le dirigió una mirada.— _Ahora que lo pienso, las celdas del cuarto piso también necesitan ser limpiadas._

Harry gruñó y maldijo su gran boca.

— _Y para tu información, Potter._ —Dijo.— _Tenemos que mantener a los prisioneros felices porque nosotros no queremos presos enojados. ¿Y por qué no queremos eso? Cuando los prisioneros están enojados no es fácil estar cerca de ellos y hemos tenido un montón de ojos morados entre los presos y policías. Algunos de ellos son violentos y no dudarán en darte una paliza, ¿Está claro?Así que no molesten a los prisioneros._ —Miró a los cinco recién llegados. Todos fijaron los ojos en el suelo, escondiéndose de su mirada.— _Ahora, allí están sus uniformes y por allá se pueden cambiar._ —Dijo y señaló una puerta a la izquierda.— _Vístanse y los veré aquí en cinco minutos._

Los recién llegados vacilaron sobre sus pies y se miraron unos a otros.

— _Eso dio por terminado mi discurso. Muévanse._ —Les indicó con la mano.

Los recién llegados se apresuraron a tomar su uniforme, encontrar su talla y correr a cambiarse, chocando entre sí en el camino.

— _Claro._ —Un pelirrojo agregó.— _Quiero decir; ¿Han visto su ceño fruncido? ¿Creen que alguna maldita vez sonría?_ —Se quitó rápidamente los pantalones y se puso los negros del uniforme. Cuando se abrochó el cinturón, se volvió hacia Harry.— _Lo siento por ti, hombre._ —Dijo y le palmeó el hombro.— _Si yo fuera tú me sentiría miserable._

Harry se echó a reír.— _Sólo necesita un poco de amor, eso es todo._

Los otros cuatro en la habitación se voltearon a verle con el ceño fruncido. Harry rió.

— _Estoy bromeando. Es una bruja._

— _Vamos a quemarla._ —Dijo el pelirrojo.— _Oh, por cierto..._ —Sostuvo una mano hacia Harry.— _Ron Weasley._

Harry la estrechó.— _Harry Potter._

— _No envidio tu tarea de hoy, Harry._ —Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

— _Sí... Pero no creo que cada piso tenga demasiadas celdas, así que sobreviviré._

Qué equivocado estaba. Había diez celdas en cada piso y estaban tan sucias que parecía que no fueron limpiadas en años. Para el momento en que Harry había acabado, la hora del almuerzo ya había terminado y su estómago estaba gruñendo. Mientras estaba limpiando había visto pasar a Ron junto al chico pelinegro en el desayuno, luego fue el almuerzo y después los prisioneros.

Se preguntó por qué ellos, la policía, tenían que hacer los trabajos de limpieza y la alimentación. ¿No tienen gente para eso? Claro, eran recién llegados, pero ¿Cómo iban a aprender a ser oficiales de policía si no tenían nada real para hacer?

Ni siquiera tenían una pistola en el cinturón.

Harry se secó la frente y apartó su rebelde cabello de su rostro. Puso el trapo, cubeta y el jabón en un armario. Se dirigió al corredor cuando una puerta se abrió y dejó salir a una multitud. Eran los prisioneros dirigidos de nuevo a sus celdas por el policía de cabello plateado y una castaña que Harry reconoció como una recién llegada igual que él. Potter frunció el sueño. ¿Qué había hecho ella como para merecer algo tan interesante como aquello?

Los prisioneros fueron entrando cada uno a su celda. Todos llevaban feas ropas naranjas, un número impreso en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa y un brazalete en el brazo que parecía imposible de abrir. Algunos de los presos eran grandes, como los que ves en las películas, musculosos, con los brazos tatuados y la cabeza rapada, pero la mayoría de ellos parecían normales. Inquietantemente normales. Harry no hubiera reconocido a la mayoría de ellos como criminales si los viera pasar por la calle. Una mujer de cabello rubio y sucio a la que le faltaba un diente le guiñó un ojo al ver que la estaba mirando. Harry bajó rápidamente la mirada y se estremeció.

Harry observó a los prisioneros acercarse hacia sus celdas cuando vio a uno que tenía la mirada puesta en él. No era el hombre musculoso, ni la mujer. Era un joven pequeño con cabello rubio platinado y algo largo. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color gris. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, la mayoría del rostro estaba cubierto por su cabello, pero Harry pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Los prisioneros pasaron al lado de Harry.

El de cabello rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima y Harry parecía estar atrapado en sus ojos grises.

Parpadeó y apartó los ojos de su penetrante mirada, los dirigió en cambio al número impreso en su camiseta naranja.

— _815..._ —Susurró.

A medida que pasó junto a él, pudo percibir de nuevo su mirada y una sonrisa malvada que se dibujó en sus labios. Potter se estremeció.

Empezó a caminar rápido cuando la mujer de cabello sucio le empujó por los hombros para que se moviera.

A dos puertas de donde Harry se detuvo, el prisionero 815 fue llevado a su celda antes de cerrarla bajo llave detrás de él. Harry se sorprendió al ver que había una cerradura extra en la puerta, sin contar el cerrojo.

Harry miró la puerta del 815. ¿Por qué una persona tan pequeña necesita una cerradura extra?

Harry lo apartó de su mente y caminó en dirección contraria. Corrió escaleras abajo para ver a la oficial McGonagall y obtener una nueva tarea. Se recordó no volver a regarla con ella de nuevo.


	2. Bienvenido al infierno

Su siguiente tarea por lo menos había sido mejor que la limpieza de las celdas. Tenía que responder las llamadas en línea de emergencias. Bueno, no es que hubiera muchas emergencias en ese día. Una joven mujer se quejaba de que su ex-novio estaba acechando su casa, otra llamada había sido de una mujer senil que había perdido su reloj. Tres minutos después de la conversación, tuvo que preguntar para qué había llamado, pero Harry no se quejaba, y si lo hacía la oficial McGonagall de seguro lo pondría a limpiar más celdas, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Harry ya no había pensado en el prisionero y su penetrante mirada. Se estaba preparando para ir a casa. Los cinco recién llegados estaban en el vestuario, quitándose el uniforme.

— _¿Alguien tuvo algo interesante el día de hoy? Porque yo no tuve nada._ —Dijo Ron sentándose en un banco mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

— _Ella tuvo que vigilar a los prisioneros que venían del patio trasero._ —Dijo Harry, que señaló a la castaña que asintió con orgullo.

Ron la miró con clara envidia en los ojos.— _¿Cómo fue? ¿Estaban todos locos y apretaban los nudillos cuando los volteabas a ver?_

— _Esto no es una película, Ron._ —Dijo el pelinegro, negando con la cabeza. Harry sabía que su nombre era Neville, y podía ver que era el que más tenía de policía que todos los del grupo.

— _Sí, pero aún así..._

— _Ellos estaban bien en realidad._ —Dijo la castaña, soltándose el cabello de la cola de caballo.— _No creo que con los que estuve fueran asesinos ni nada... Probablemente conductores ebrios y ladrones de bolsas._ —Agitó su cabello y desabrochó su camisa azul, tirándola a un lado, sin importarle que hubieran cuatro hombres en la habitación mirándola.— _Quiero decir, si fueran peligrosos estarían custodiados por más guardias, ¿No es cierto?_

Entonces, ¿Por qué ese muchacho tenía dos cerraduras?, se preguntó Harry a sí mismo. Un conductor ebrio o un ladrón de bolsas no necesitaba de eso.

— _Pero aún así,_ —Dijo Ron con un suspiro. Harry reprimió una risa al darse cuenta de que la mirada del chico no estaba en realidad en los ojos de la castaña.— _Es mejor que traer la comida y patrullar en los pasillos._

— _Palabra._ —Dijo Neville, cruzándose de brazos.

— _Sin embargo, uno de ellos era espeluznante._ —Dijo la castaña, poniéndose el suéter. Ron parecía decepcionado.— _Me estuvo mirando por detrás de su cabello. Al final estuve a punto de golpearlo._

— _¿Fue el 815, cierto?_ —Dijo Ron disminuyendo el tono de su voz, como si estuviera contando una historia de terror.

— _Sí, fue él._ —La chica vaciló.

Harry volteó a ver a la chica, esperando que dijera algo más.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Dijo Weasley frunciendo el ceño.— _El 815 estaba aislado en una zona, eso es lo que escuché. ¿Le están permitiendo ahora estar junto con los demás presos?_

La chica se encogió de hombros. No parecía saber cuál era el problema.

— _¿Qué está mal con el 815?_ —Preguntó Harry, siendo ahora el centro de atención.

— _... El no sabe nada del 815._ —Declaró Ron con incredulidad.— _¿Qué persona que estudia para ser policía no sabe nada acerca del prisionero 815?_

Harry se sintió estúpido.— _Ella tampoco. —_ Acusó, apuntando a la castaña.

— _Fui a la escuela en Inglaterra. ¿Cómo se supone que debería saber?_ —Dijo a su defensa.

— _Ah, bueno._ —Dijo Ron.— _Creo que debería apiadarme de las pobres almas que no saben nada._ —Tosió y redujo su voz al tono preciso para narrar historias.— _El prisionero 815 es una leyenda por aquí. He escuchado que en todas las estaciones de policía de Gran Bretaña saben quién es y esas cosas. Ya sabes, en caso de que se escape no llegará muy lejos. Sin embargo. nadie en la estación sabe demasiado acerca de él. Sólo que está loco, por supuesto. Antes de que llegara aquí estaba en el manicomio, pero después de un tiempo fue transferido. Supongo que la gente del manicomio no lo podía manejar._

Los otros cuatro en la habitación estaban escuchando atentamente.

— _Él no estaba en una celda aislada en un principio, pero tuvieron que cambiarlo al régimen de aislamiento, ¿Ya saben? Después de que atacara a un policía y tratara de asesinar a su compañero de celda. Escuché que trató de sofocarlo con su almohada mientras estaba dormido. Dicen que es muy peligroso y que cualquiera que no tenga nada que ver con él debe mantenerse alejado. Manténganse lejos de él, chicos, yo lo haré._ —Se estremeció y volteó a ver a los otros cuatro.

Harry frunció el ceño. Esa pequeña persona... ¿Tan peligrosa? Era difícil de creer. Pero él había visto sus ojos, su mirada y casi lo creía.

— _¿Cuántos años tiene?_ —Preguntó la chica.— _No parecía tan viejo._

— _Alrededor de veinte._ —Dijo Neville.

— _Igual que yo._ —Murmuró Harry.— _¿Cómo te conviertes en asesino a la edad de veinte años?_

— _No tengo idea._ —Dijo Ron.— _Supongo que algunas personas están locas. He escuchado que la soledad los hace aún más locos._

El siguiente día pasó igual de lento que el anterior. El trabajo de Harry fue contestar de nuevo las llamadas, ese día en realidad hubo una emergencia. Se había producido un robo en la casa de una anciana. Harry no pudo ir con el resto para investigar la casa. Tuvo que quedarse a "vigilar el teléfono."

— _Vieja estúpida._ —Murmuró sombríamente, mirando a la oficina de la oficial McGonagall mientras daba vueltas en su silla. Estaba aburrido, en ese pequeño pueblo no llegaban muchas llamadas al día.

— _Debes tener cuidado con lo que dices._

Harry gritó, por poco se cae de su silla. Se agarró de la esquina de la mesa para estabilizarse y se encontró con un hombre parado en la puerta. Potter lo miró. Su cabello era oscuro y bastante corto, mientras que su piel también era levemente oscura. Este se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó.

— _¿Qué?_ —Harry tosió, su corazón seguía latiendo rápido, odiaba que la gente entrara así sin avisar. Eso le daba sustos de muerte. Qué clase de policía soy, pensó y mentalmente se golpeó la cabeza.

— _Dije..._ —El moreno habló de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.— _Deberías ser cuidadoso al hablar de tu jefe, cualquiera podría oírte._

— _Bien, no hay nadie más que yo aquí ahora._ —Harry se defendió.

El otro se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Harry sentado.

— _Tú eres uno de los nuevos, ¿Cierto?_

Harry asintió.

— _Genial._ —El chico esbozó una sonrisa y le tendió una mano.— _Blaise Zabini, pero puedes llamarme Blaise._

Harry la estrechó.— _Harry Potter._

— _Bienvenido al infierno, Harry._ —Blaise le guiñó un ojo. Este se echó a reír cuando Harry frunció el ceño.— _Este lugar es o muy divertido o una tortura._

— _Creo que ya he experimentado la parte de la tortura._ —Murmuró Harry, pasándose una mano sobre su alborotado cabello.— _Ella siempre es tan... Quiero decir... Lo es siempre..._

Blaise asintió.— _Como te dije, bienvenido al infierno._

Harry suspiró y gruñó, recostándose sobre su silla.

Blaise jaló una silla de la mesa vecina. Se sentó de rodillas, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo y miró a Harry.— _¿Qué te parece? Quiero decir, sin tomar en cuenta al dragón y su tortura._

— _El..._ —Harry se echó a reír.— _¿El dragón?_

— _Es como la llamamos._ —Se encogió de hombros.— _Como sea._

Harry giró los ojos.— _En realidad no he hecho nada interesante hasta ahora, sólo he estado aquí un día y medio._

— _¿No has conocido todavía a los chicos?_

— _¿Los chicos?_

— _Prisioneros._

— _Ah._ —Harry aparentemente tenía que aprender cómo hablaban allí.— _No en realidad, vi a unos cuántos cuando los estaban conduciendo a sus celdas._

Blaise asintió y bostezó un poco antes de hablar.— _¿Cuáles? Todos son muy diferentes, algunos de ellos de hecho son muy agradables._

— _Mhm..._ —Harry se rascó la cabeza.— _Cuarto y quinto piso, creo._ —No sabía si Zabini esperaba una respuesta específica.

Blaise se quedó en silencio y una extraña expresión apareció en su rostro.

— _¿Qué tiene de malo?_ —Preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño. Luego suspiró profundamente, resistiendo la tentación de poner su atención en otra cosa.— _No me digas que es acerca del 815 de nuevo._

Zabini se puso pálido.— _¿Tú sabes? Ah, bueno. Claro que tú sabes. Por supuesto que no lo sabes todo, pero..._

Blaise estaba divagando y Harry suspiró.

— _¿Qué hizo? —_ Preguntó.— _Vamos, ¿Qué puede ser tan malo que hace que no quieran hablar de él?_ —Estaba más interesado que nunca. Se le quedó mirando al de cabello oscuro, tratando de encontrar sus ojos.

Blaise se bajó de la silla, dándole la espalda a Harry.— _Simplemente no te metas con él, ¿De acuerdo? No le hables, ni siquiera..._ —Exhaló.— _Sólo déjale la comida y vete, no lo mires a los ojos._

Harry frunció el ceño aún más.— _Suenas asustado._

— _No es eso._ —Dijo Zabini con voz temblorosa.— _Sólo no me hagas más preguntas._

— _Pero..._

— _¡No!_

Y con eso, Blaise se marchó a través de la puerta que decía oficina y la cerró, tal vez temiendo que Harry fuera a seguirlo.

Eso es todo, Harru ahora tenía más curiosidad que nunca.

El resto de las fuerzas de policía regresó una hora después. Harry estaba feliz de descubrir que el robo no había sido tan interesante después de todo. Sólo había sido el hijo de la señora que olvidó sus llaves y había tenido que golpear la cerradura de la puerta para poder abrirla.

Ron y Neville, sin embargo, estaban emocionados, ya que ese había sido su primer caso real.

— _Escuché que conseguiste una novia, Ron.—_ Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a la anciana, que según Hermione, había tomado gusto por él.— _Bien por ti._ —Dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.— _Apuesto a que mi día estuvo más interesante que el tuyo._ —Estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, los cambios de turno habían sido hace una hora y las cosas estaban tranquilas.— _Lo que nosotros hicimos hoy tuvo que ser más interesante que contestar llamadas telefónicas._

Harry frunció el ceño.— _Al menos no fui seducido por una anciana de ochenta años._ —Sonrió, recostándose en su silla.

— _¡No fui seducido!_ —Exclamó Ron, tratando de defenderse. Neville, Hermione y Dean, que era el más callado de los recién llegados, empezaron a reír.— _Ella no tiene ochenta._ —Murmuró.— _Tiene setenta y tres._

Harry soltó otra risa.— _Como sea, casanova._

Ron permaneció callado, aunque no se veía ofendido por las palabras del otro chico.

— _Como sea._ —Dijo Harry.— _Creo que mañana también me quedaré aquí en la estación... Hay algo que quiero hacer._

Hermione levantó una ceja.— _¿Tú siendo voluntario para quedarte aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?_

Harry se encogió de hombros.— _Algunas cosas personales._ —Sin embargo, la verdad era que tenía la intención de colarse en el cuarto piso y tal vez echarle una mirada al prisionero 815. Tal vez incluso hablar con él. Estaba intrigado acerca de la historia de esa pequeña persona, cómo llegó hasta allí y por qué era tan peligroso. Blaise le había dicho que no se metiera con él, pero Harry era un chico rebelde, si él le dijo que no lo hiciera, más ganas tenía de hacerlo.

— _Está bien._ —Dijo Hermione un poco extrañada.— _Entonces creo que debemos dar las gracias._


End file.
